The Unkown Family
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: Jack and Ianto are married with 3 children but the other Jones' doesn't know so when members of the family slowly start to find out. How will the matriach of the Jones family react.  Sorry about the Sucky summary ! Stories better inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto hadn't seen his mother for a while. He did try to see her regularly but he was usually forced to cancel at the last minute, due to important job stuff that has come up. Some times a guy in a great big RAF coat would walk up to the table and tell Ianto that there was a problem with a 'beast running round town.' Ianto would apologise to his mother and run off with the man round the corner. This time it was different. He had actually made the meeting and he stayed for at least an hour. 'You've got to come over next Saturday. We're having a barbecue and everyone's going to be there.' Catherine Jones said staring at her son. 'I'll have to see with the boss.' He said looking at her slightly down. 'You get that weekend off Ianto Jones or I'll come and find that boss of yours and forcefully get you that weekend off.' She said pointing her finger warningly in his face. He sighed and nodded lowly. 'Alright, I'll talk to him and phone you tonight to tell you.' He said convincingly enough that his mother smiled at him and then gave him a kiss and got in her car and drove off. He then waited until her car lights had disappeared and then went a few streets away to get his car. He couldn't believe he had been out with her for so long. He knew the kids were probably giving Jack hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I Still DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Thanks for all the comments I've had this written for weeks but have been unable to post thanks for waiting hope you're all pleased.

* * *

When he got in he could here the telly on and walked into the living room to see all the kids were piled onto Jack. Lowri was laying on Jack's stomach sleeping soundly. Gethin was curled up next to Jack nearly sleeping and Dylan was lying on the other end of the settee watching the movie that was on. Ianto walked in and Jack looked up at him. 'It was the only way they'd go to sleep.' Jack said with his apologetic eyes. 'Don't worry about it. I didn't realise I was going to be out as long as I was.' Ianto said kneeling down and kissing Jack. 'Come on you can help me get these little terrors to bed.' Jack said smiling up at Ianto. Ianto nodded and went over and knocked off Finding Nemo.

He then went over and picked up Gethin. Jack moved to sit up moving Lowri gently so she wouldn't wake. 'Come on kiddo.' Ianto said tapping Dylan on the head. Dylan got up and walked in front of his fathers. Just as they were getting into the kids bedroom Iantos phone vibrated in his pocket. Luckily he had put it on silent so it didn't ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it without checking the caller ID. 'Hello.' He said in a whisper. 'What are you whispering for?' His mother asked from the other end. 'I've been sleeping mam.' Ianto said trying to sound convincing. 'I only left you an hour ago.' She said her voice raising slightly. 'I know, I was tired when I got in.' He said reaching Gethins bed and laying the little boy on the bed. 'I'll phone you in the morning mam. I've got to go, I need to see to something.' Ianto said quickly before hanging up. Jack looked over at him quickly. 'SHIT.' Ianto mouthed to Jack. Jack chuckled quietly. 'You're going to be in for it tomorrow Mr Jones.' Jack said quietly putting Lowri on the changing mat. 'I know. She's going to murder me tomorrow.' Ianto said dangling his head. He then went into one of the drawers and pulled out some Cars pyjamas and walked over to Dylan who was sitting on the bottom step of the ladder of his bunk that he had with a slide. 'Come here then you little tyrant.' Ianto said and Dylan obediently replied and walked up to Ianto and lifted his arms up. Ianto then went ahead and changed Dylan out of his clothes into his pyjamas. Dylan then climbed up the ladder and into the bed. Ianto then went ahead and changed a very sleeping Gethin into Thomas the Tank Engine pyjamas. He then watched Jack put Lowri to bed. They both then went round the room giving all their kids a good nights kiss.

On the way out of the door Ianto knocked the night light on. He and Jack stood there and watched the stars twirl round on the ceiling and then watched their kids sleep for a bit, until they turned round and walked into their bedroom. They got changed and then went to bed themselves, Ianto dreading the next day and Jack worrying about Ianto dreading the next day.

* * *

I would like pleasant and helpful comments, also some help on how to structure my work would be very helpful.

I will gladly answer any questions you may already have !


End file.
